The Riddle Siblings
by EL7
Summary: Yes, it's been reposted and it is not a challenge, but it is really good!*Chap 4 is finally up!* New character: the fairy. Take a look and tell me what you think, plz!
1. just an idea

Hi buddies!  
  
I have no idea why ff.net removed this but here it comes again, waiting for you to read, review and respond to it!  
  
I've had this cool idea for an HP story but I am unable to write it myself. So I thought I'd just put it here and let other (better) authors write it. In this chapter is just a short desciption. You can start your story right here. But you can also look at the more detailed descriptions of the plot and the characters in the following chapters.  
  
Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. The characters you don't recognize and the plot belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Riddle Siblings are Tom Riddles very powerful children, who show up in Harry's fifth year.  
  
Voldemort has five children, three daughters (one of them is a half-fairy) and two sons (one of them has a daughter). They are between 26 and 35 years old. (a/n: this is the official part, but you can put some dark secrets into your story)  
  
Harry Potter and his friends play an important role in the story.  
  
Voldemort himself shows up at least once.  
  
There is at least one romance between students and one between adults.  
  
One of the siblings turns evil.  
  
In the end Sirius Black is a free man. (a/n: I just hate Peter Pettigrew! Won't say anything more because I'd have to change the rating.)  
  
There is at least one demonstration of the powers the Riddle siblings possess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For now this is enough, I think. Your characters do not have to be exactly like I describe them in the next chapters. These are just some ideas.  
  
Liked it? Or not? Tell me! 


	2. description

Hi everybody!  
  
For those who are interested, in this chapter there is a more detailed description of the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. The characters you don't recognize and the plot belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before his downfall Voldemort decided to put his power at safety by giving parts of it to his children. So he searched for witches with special talents to make his children even more powerful.  
  
This started before he had made this cruel and disgusting creature out of himself.  
  
He impregnated women who were exceptionally powerful, intelligent or dark, but also a fairy, because of their special powers. Nearly all of them died when the children were born.  
  
Voldemort used dark magic to connect himself with his children and the children with each other. He also arranged that they were much more powerful when they were all together. Their powers would be hidden deep inside them until he was powerful enough to wake them.  
  
Except for one, none of the women could remember how and by whom they were raped. The one that resisted the memory-charm was neither very powerful nor very intelligent, but she had a strong mind and the rare ability to be very convincing. This woman went to Dumbledore before the birth of her daughter and told him about it.  
  
Dumbledore knew about the danger that those children provided, but he didn't know where the others were. So he decided to keep an eye on the daughter that was soon to be born.  
  
The woman, Margeret Barnes, was a famous singer in the wizarding world and she lived with a Muggle. She died at the birth of her daughter. Only her husband and Dumbledore knew about her secret.  
  
Dumbledore gave the girl a new identity and kept her away from Voldemort.  
  
The girl's name was Pamela Eriks ( named after her stepfather) and she attended Hogwarts without ever knowing about her fate. She was in the same year as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and co. She was a Ravenclaw and Lily Evans' best friend.  
  
Pamela's best subject at school was DADA. Her worst was Herbology. After finishing school she worked at the ministry of magic gathering information about death eaters and their activities. She became friends with Severus Snape after finding out that he was a spy.  
  
She found out the truth about her father after being attacked by some death eaters. With a nasty scarred face she left England because she feared that Voldemort would soon begin to gather his children. She wanted to be able to resist him before returning. She left her friends without telling them her story. This happened half a year before Harry Potter was born.  
  
Voldemort never came to awaken his children, because he lost his Power trying to kill the Potters.  
  
When Voldemort returned, Dumbledore sent a letter to Pamela, asking her to return to England. Pamela had been studying the dark arts and the defence against them for the past fourteen years and was pretty sure that the connection with Voldemort was not strong enough to turn her evil. But she did feel him when he returned to power, as well as the other children.  
  
There were four more children. Two girls and to boys. They were all pure bloods, except for the one girl whose mother was a fairy. Voldemort awakened them during the holidays before Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Therefore Voldemort and Pamela were able to sense them. Pamela tried to gather them before her father did.  
  
Before her father's downfall Pamela used to work with the Order Of Phoenix during her time at the ministry. The order was a group of voluntary aurors who fought against Voldemort's supporters. Members of the order were Remus, old Mrs. Figg (Bella), Mundungus (Mundy) Fletcher and Dumbledore as their leader.  
  
And this is were the story begins. Pamela, who has been travelling around the world for the past fourteen years, comes to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher at the beginning of Harry's fifth year. She has already found one of her sisters, Josephine Bolder, in America. At Hogwarts she meets Sirius, Remus, Severus, Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg. She knows all of them from before she left England.  
  
The scars in Pamela's face have healed and now she looks probably even better than before the attack. She is tall and she has reddish brown curly hair. Her eyes have pretty much the same colour and they are big and bright. When she is enraged the red gleam in her eyes becomes more intense. Usually she has a smile on her face and she makes other people comfortable around her. She appears very trustworthy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think so far? You can start with your version of this right now or you can wait until I post the descriptions of the other Riddle siblings. In my story Pamela is the main character, but she doesn't have to be in yours. If you want to use my plot or ask any questions tell me by reviewing or e-mail me at el_jk1@hotmail.com. 


	3. Jo

Hey! I'm back again!  
  
Well, umm . . . yes. I wanted to introduce you to Josephine Bolder, Pamela's half-sister. And maybe some of the other siblings, too.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. The characters you don't recognize and the plot belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jo was born in the USA (because her mother moved to Detroit while she was pregnant) and she never attended a school for magic. She was given away because nobody knew who her father was (Voldemort had put a memory-charm on her mother after raping her) and she grew up in a muggle orphanage. After leaving the orphanage she worked in restaurants and coffee shops barely gaining enough money to pay the rent for her very small flat in some dirty corner of Detroit.  
  
As a child she never had many friends. People thought she was creepy because she always had those nightmares, where she would scream and cry in her sleep and later wake up without remembering a thing. She was embittered and usually she preferred to be left alone. She had a beautiful face but she hid it well under loads of make-up. She would have been a Slytherin had she ever met the Sorting Hat.  
  
She never knew that she was a witch or that she had special powers. Nobody ever noticed something magical about her. When Voldemort lost his powers the nightmares stopped (the same happened to the other siblings).  
  
When Voldemort returned and awakened his children, Josephine was still living in Detroit. Fortunately, Pamela Eriks travelled through the country at this time and they both felt each others presence. They also felt their siblings but not as strong, because those were still in Britain. And they felt Voldemort, too. Unlike Pamela, Jo didn't know what this had to mean. The only thing Jo knew was that suddenly she was positive that something was strange about her, but she did not figure it out until Pamela found her.  
  
Together they returned to Britain.  
  
Josephine Bolder hasn't changed much since her childhood. She is tall with shoulder long dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. She has a well build body, which she shows by wearing tight robes.  
  
Most of the time she is complaining about something and the people at Hogwarts don't take her really seriously. She, for that matter, thinks that Pamela is alright (she is the only one she trusts), Dumbledore is crazy, Sirius is insane, Snape is hot and Remus is . . . well she would never admit it, but she has taken a liking to Remus.  
  
Later we will see that she is one of the most powerful of the siblings, because her mother was powerful, too. And she is able to produce a friendly smile. And Remus likes her, too (maybe, it's your choice).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, that's Jo. Anything else you want to know about her? Just tell me. Next chapter will be about Jean (the half-fairy).  
  
PS: I plan to create one of those yahoo! groups about the Riddle Siblings, with fanart and stuff. I don't know how long this will take, though. Anyway, I hope you get some ideas. I would really like to read some stories from you. 


	4. Jean

Hey guys!  
  
Thanks to Lady Russell Holmes for your review!  
  
Ok, it's been a while but school is just pure stress at the moment . . .  
  
The member group project I was talking about will take much longer than I thought, because I don't have a scanner (*shakes head desperately*)!!! But in spite of this I would love to see some art from you. I did some myself but well, nobody knows when you will be able to see it . . .  
  
So . . . ok, let's take a look at another character:  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling. The characters you don't recognize and the plot belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean Eriks is a half-fairy. Everybody calls her Jean, because nobody can spell her real name, for it is fairy-tongue. She hasn't got a surname so she just took Pamela's.  
  
Jean was raised by a group of Asian wizards. After her birth her mother couldn't keep her, because she could feel that the father of her child was a dark wizard, although she didn't remember who. He was most certainly not a fairy-man.  
  
The wizards Jean was raised by were familiar with fairies and they taught her to develop her powers.  
  
Fairies have the capability of healing. This capability was given her, too. Jean could feel it when people around her were ill or injured and she was able to heal them. But it always took her a great deal of power and afterwards she was exhausted.  
  
Jean never visited a wizarding school or learned how to use a wand. The people she lived with used very little magic and only wandless.  
  
Like the other siblings she had nightmares until Voldemort lost his powers and she also felt when he returned. Because of her fairy-blood her senses were stronger than usual and she left the village were she had been all her life almost immediately after the beginning of the holidays after Harry's fourth year. She knew that she was connected to some people and she was sure that it had something to do with her father, and so she tried to find them.  
  
After a long journey she arrives at Hogwarts and Pamela and Jo know instantly who she is. The sisters get to learn each other very well and after a short time trust each other completely. The others are not so trusting. Of course they know Pamela and about Jo they just think that she is a little crazy but Jean seems strange to them.  
  
Jean doesn't talk much nor does she laugh very often. In fact most of the time she appears rather emotionless. She is petite and she has the bright blue eyes of a fairy. Her hair though is not blond but shiny black. She has the pale skin of a porcelain doll that seems to shine out of itself. She is very beautiful in a surreal way. Most people think she is creepy and it is difficult for them to treat her like a normal woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I think this is everything about Jean. If there is anything you want to know, just tell me.  
  
I wanted to say that I hope that there is someone who would write this story. I'm so excited about it. I've already thought of doing it myself, but if you haven't already guessed I'm not English and it would be too difficult for me to write this.  
  
Anyway, hope you liked it so far! If you have any comments just give me a short review, I'd appreciate it very much.  
  
See you next chapter! 


	5. John, Rankin and Laura

Hey, I'm back! I know it took me forever but I had writers block or something. I started another project (which I will keep going). I decided to finally try to write something myself (Yay!). But today I thought I'd put a little piece of work into this. So. . .  
  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognise belong to the great J. K. Rowling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Riddle sisters are the most important characters in this story (at least in my version). But there are still two Brothers who weren't mentioned jet. This chapter is about them.  
  
John Smite is a good-looking thirty years old man. He went to Hogwarts like Pamela but nobody knew about him. When Voldemort raped her his mother had been under a very strong protection spell. She became pregnant but her son seemed as normal as any child.  
  
John never had nightmares or strange visions. The only thing that was special about him was his intelligence. He learned very fast and was top at all subjects. Dumbledore didn't know that he was one of Voldemort's children but he still kept a very close eye on him. Because John looked exactly like Tom Riddle, except for the hair that is hazelnut brown.  
  
After leaving school, John worked at Ollivander's and learned how to create wands. When he was twenty he started dating Anna Jones, a muggle from London. A year later they married and after another year they got a daughter, Laura.  
  
Laura is now eight years old. She shouldn't know any magic, yet, but she does. Since she was three years old she could do wandless magic without really trying. It seems that the powers that didn't work with her father were transmitted to her and made her very strong.  
  
She has nightmares and she can feel the connection to the other siblings. She needs her father because she can't control her powers. Without him she would be able to destroy a house out of sheer anger.  
  
When Voldemort rises Laura can feel his presence. She and John leave home and start searching for the power. Because of the dreams that Laura keeps having they find their way to Hogwarts. On the way Laura senses another sibling and they meet Rankin Blade.  
  
Rankin Blade is thirty three years old. He is slightly short and has dirty blonde hair. His eyes are greyish green and large. He has not much resemblance to Tom Riddle.  
  
Rankin was born in Russia, after his mother was kidnapped by some Muggles. She was already in the ninth month, but she had heard of a doctor who would be able to take the child out of her. Rankin's mother had been in great danger because of her Pregnancy, because her body resisted Voldemort's blood. She feared that when the child was born both she and Rankin would die. She never came to the doctor though because some Muggles murdered her. But they were not able to kill Rankin because of the protection spell Voldemort had put upon his children to keep them safe during the pregnancy.  
  
The Muggles left the child on a street, where he was found by an old lady who took him home and took care of him for fourteen years. When she died she left him some money and since then Rankin lived alone. He didn't go to school nor did he learn anything, but he had a few jobs that helped him get through life.  
  
The nightmares that plagued him were by far the worst. Because he didn't only see terrible things, he could also feel them. Of course he felt it when Voldemort came back to power and he also felt his siblings.  
  
Rankin could sense the others from the beginning. He always knew about them. But he never really tried to find them. Until they awoke. He began travelling. He had an advantage because his senses were stronger than the others', but it took him longer nonetheless because he had to travel the Muggle way.  
  
Rankin is a very mysterious type. People usually think he is odd, because he doesn't talk much. He would be very handsome if he laughed more often. Normally his expression is rather serious and it is difficult to get a smile out of him.  
  
When he comes to Hogwarts at first the siblings feel a little detached. They can't sense him a strong as he can. But Pamela (who is the most trusting) soon discovers that he is very smart and even has some sense of humour.  
  
John and Rankin are the only (known) Riddle brothers. They are both very powerful, but in different ways. John's power is not so much magical. It is his brain that makes him strong. It is almost as if he can feel what other people will do before they actually do it. Rankin on the other hand has a lot of magical power.  
  
But it still seems that Laura is the most powerful. John's power was transferred to her and strengthened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soooo, I did it! What do you think? Please tell me!  
  
And if you like take a look at my stories, ok? 


End file.
